The Life After
by RoxieWeasley
Summary: Katie Bell is out of Hogwarts and needs a home. What happens when she gets stuck with Quidditch Star, Oliver Wood?
1. Chapter 1 The Last Day

**_The Life After_**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Last Day**

I ,Katie Bell, am leaving Hogwarts in 24 hours! I am going to miss my friends that I had made over my Hogwarts years, though half of them had already left Hogwarts. Who I really miss are my friends from Quidditch. 6 of them had left and the only people left from the team were Ron and Harry(AN:Yes I know he gets kicked off but oh well He was still on the quidditch team though not for all seven years but..just deal!)!). I never paid much attention to Ron though he gave me a bleeding nose and then his twin brother Fred gave me a Blood Blisterpod. That was a Great Day! Note the Sarcasm. Ron can never ever replace the one and only Quidditch Nazi, Oliver Wood. I have had a crush on him since my second year, when I joined the Quidditch team. he never paid much attention to his team. If Angelina, my best friend and teammate, And Fred, also my best Friend and teammate, were snogging in the common room he wouldn't notice but if they were snogging on the Qudditch Pitch he would yell at them for not paying attention. I always found it amusing the way he yelled at them.

I had to laugh at Ron for at the ceremony, at that moment, he was drunk cause Draco Malfoy had spiked his pumpkin juice to embarass him. I went over to Draco and slaped him for I still cared for Ron even though we never paid much attention to each other. " What was that for?" he yelled at me. I yelled back, " Well he is my teammate, I care for him, and your a jerk!" Hermione came over and repeated what i did exept it wasn't a slap, It was a punch. I stood there giggling silently behind Hermione, staring at the work she had done. Hermione had a nasty glare at the unconicus Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Hermione like she was crazyand lifted there arms to punch her. Goyles fist was about an inch from Hermione's nose when I came into the scene. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, then kicked some butt! Then I was on the shoulder of Ron and Harry listening to the chanting people that are chanting my name.

WAIT A MINUTE! REWIND!

Goyle had lifted his arm to slap her but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. No kick butt, but a very nice saying. "Never hit a woman." I had a serious look on my face and was giving him a Professer McGonagall stare that was saying 'You better get your little buddy and drag him out of here. They seemed to have noticed this because they picked Draco up and left.

"Thank You" Hermione said. "No problem its just my mom told me to allways do that when a man is going to hit a woman. She always told my best friend never to hit a woman because if he did our family will never forgive him. He never has and he never will, Hopefully." I responded.

Hermione nodded and left leaving me here...all alone...at the ceremony. _What do i do now? _I thought. _Um...lets see. I got somthing to think about! What am I going to wear to the dance? Hm...search through your trunk...Well, it is a formal dance, so i guess i have to wear a dress. Oh I Know! I will wear my Aquamarine Dance Dress Satin Spaghetti Strap! It's sexy,comfortable, and you can dance in it without it ripping! I--_ I was interuppted by Roger Davies. "Would you care to come sit with me?" he said. "I would love to." I said looking around to see if anyone could see that I was going to go sit withthe one and only, Roger Davies.

Roger Davies was voted 'Most Sexiest' and had so many girls a year. No, not at the same time. He had a girlfriend for 2 years but that was a roller coaster ride so he just ended the relationship. I have never thought to be his girl because I had always had my eye on Oliver but now that he is gone, I needed to find someone else.

Roger and I talked for at least an hour and then a reporter for the school newspaper wanted to interview him.I smiled at him, he kissed me on the cheek and left. I rubbed my cheek thinking, _What was that for,_ I smiled again, and got up from my seat still smiling(AN: Yea I know ' Will she Stop Smiling, Its starting to get creepy!').

I left the ceremony and went to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in one of the armchairs. I stared at the fire. _I really miss my team.I need Angelina and Alica especially right now. She needed to tell them about Roger Davies.I need a joke from Fred and George. I need to be bossed around because I am not paying attention by Oliver. I need my friends. I could owl them but whats the use. I will be leaving hogwarts in 15:45:48...47...46...45...ok I think you get it now! I'm counting down the time I have left at Hogwarts. _I thought to myself still staring at the fire._ Idiot! You have a best friend thats in your year. But she's not my best friend she doesn't knoe who I like or...she just doesnt know me that well! _"Who?" said a familiar voice. I must have said it outloud. "Oh, Hi, Leanne." I said._ Bloody...what if she had heard that? _, I thought hoping that I didn't say that out loud too. Fortaunatly, I didn't. "Excited?" she said. "Well, sorta, but then not really. Its just I will miss my friends that are going to move to, places like America and France. I aslo am happy because once I'm free i will get to see my old Quidditch team. Well, at least the ones that still live here, in Scottland." I said. "You'll get to meet other people. You'll even find the perfect guy out there. We could live together!"she said. These words made me think. _But there is already a perfect guy out there! I want him but he is gone! I have no idea were he is but he is one of the sweetest, cutest, honest guys i have ever met! I want him and no one else! _I was a little picky in my thoughts but i didn't care, i liked Oliver and I would give anything for him to notice.

Time Left: 3:36:58

I had 3 and a half of an hour left and I was getting ready for the Dance party. I put my Dirty-Blonde hair up in a ponytail let a couple of strands hang out in the front and curl the rest of my hair. Put some clear lip-gloss on and a little bit of mascara. I put on my Aquamarine Dance Dress thats Satin with Spaghetti Straps with Aquamarine gloves and silver strappy shoes.

When I got into the Great Hall it said many things like _'Happy End Of the Year!' _or there was a poster board that said: _'Hogwarts Memories' _. I went over to that billboard and looked at it. There were pictures of old, happy times at Hogwarts. There were alot of the Gryffindor house, since these pictures were from Colin Creevy's camera. I saw one of Me and Oliver at Christmas time. We were under the Mistletoe and they refused to kiss. Oliver looked confused and I had my arms crossed and was rolling my eyes. I remembered that he was a pureblood so he didn't know the Myth to the Mistletoe(AN:Tell me you know what the Myth of the Mistletoe is!).

I looked at another picture and it was of Cedric Diggory(AN:wipes tear from eye) and Cho Chang(AN:DIE!pants,pants Sorry to all the people who like her. She was Cedric's last date.Well, at least that we know of...DIE!) at the Yule Ball. I looked around for more pictures of the rest of the couples at The Yule Ball, and I saw Myself and Seamus Finnigan dancing to 'Dance the Hippogriff'.

I left the bulliton board and went on the dance floor to start dancing.

I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are   
Creeping about  
These people are  
Freaking me out (these days)

"Hey!" I heard a voice, a voice that sounded familiar.Too Familiar. _Oh, _I thought,_ It's Ron. Like I said, Kates, dont get over exited and think Oliver will come. _"I was wonderin' If you wanted to dance?" he said. _Aren't you suppose to be dancing with Hermione? I mean we know nothing, I repeat, nothing about each other! _"Um...will you?" he said. I snapped back into the real world. "Sure" I said. We found a spot on the dance floor and started dancing.

It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see

" So, you and Hermione going out yet?" I said. _Merlin! Now, that was a thought out loud. Great. Just great. _Ron stared at me wide-eyed, but still moving."Uhm...no...not really" he said. HE SPEAKS!

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live ( X6 )

I rock a  
Lawsuit when I'm going to court  
A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced  
A black suit at the funeral home  
And my birthday suit when I'm home alone  
Talkin' on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the rolling stone  
They're saying  
"Now you're rich and  
Now you're famous  
Fake ass girls all know your name and  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Your first hit aren't you ashamed?"  
Of the life _x2_  
Of the life we're livin'

"Why?" he said, staring at me curiosly."Oh, It's just you guys are perfect for each other.You may fight alot but you make a cute couple ethier You and her or her and Draco." I said pointing at her then at Draco. Draco was still unconicus and Crabbe and Goyle had came back for the party. _Oh, right I forgot Ron's drunk. _My words to him would be usless.

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live

Stop your messin' around boy  
Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said everyone of my teachers

Lookout  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we're coming from  
We've already seen  
The worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say   
Yeah we already know

"I know what your thinking," he said, smiling "I'm not drunk. I got over it.". "Oh." I said. That was all I said the rest of the dance.

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
Just wanna live _x3_

I just wanna live  
Just wanna live _x3_

I just wanna live  
Just wanna live _x3_  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Just wanna live _x3_  
Don't really care about what happens to me

I just wanna live

The song was over.

2:43:02

Time was running out and I had no idea what to do. I thought for a while when it hit me. I needed a house. I went over to Dumbledore to see if he had the House sales from the _'Daily Prophet' _He had said that there were house magazines in the back of the room, were all the other magazines were. I loved lake houses and beach houses. Thats all I ever wanted for my adult life. A nice beach house (or lake house) that I could sit and relax in. I wouldn't need the sound of a beach from a machine, I could just open a window. I never liked swimming in beaches but i always like walking on the beach when the sun sets.

I looked in the magazine and thought to myself, _I cant afford any of these. If I could then I would have bought it but my dream would have to wait. Here is an affordable apartment, but it already has an owner, I will just have pay to stay with him i guess. I mean I see no more offers that I can afford so..._

So that was my decision. I will give the owner a monthly payment and so I will have to live with this man. _I wonder if we will get along..._I was snapped from my thoughts once again. "Would you care to dance?" I looked up. It was Seamus Finnigan. _Well YEAH! I mean this will be the last time I see you_! "I would love to." I said happy about the fact that he invited me to dance. We started dancing to a slow song and we got closer and I laid my head on his shoulder.

We finally stopped dancing. "Would you care for some butterbeer?" he said. I thought about what happened to Ron. "I dont think you wanna drik that. Draco might of spiked it." I said. "Oh." he said. We grabbed a seat and talked. "So what do you plan on doing with the rest of your life, Katie?" he said. _What am I going to do? I mean I would like to be a Professional Quidditch player but then Oliver might sense I like him. _I thought. "Oh, I want to be a Professional Quidditch player." I said. "Oh," he said "Well I want to be an Auror." he said. _But...but...**I** dont want you to be an auror. What if you...I don't even want to think about that. Its not my choice for what he is when he gets older._ "Oh." I said my dark brown eyes staring at him, with tears in the back of them. Obviously, he didn't see the tears that were about to merge from my eyes. He just looked at me.

1:05:23

I sat there on my own for at least an hour and a half and stared at the floor. Being rude, Seamus had got up and left me sitting there. People tried to break me from the silence but no one succeeded. I finally snapped myself back to reality. I sat up at left for my dormitory. I got my trunk and went to the Entrance Hall. I was not going to leave just yet I just wanted to get my stuff ready. I put if where the other trunks and cages were and sat on my trunk. _Now what?_ I thought. My time is low and I'm just sitting here. I should be dancing. I know that I should be dancing but my feet are tired.

40 minutes left. I needed someone to talk to so I called Leanne over. "Yes?" she said. She was wearing a halter topped silver dress with diamonds on the top. "Oh, I was just getting bored of siting here all alone." I said. "Oh," she continued, "Well, there are alot of people you can dance with, I mean there is 37 minutes left. Might as well dance." she finished, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and she left. _What a helpful friend, let me tell ya..._ I was snapped back once again by Cedric Diggory's voice. _But..how is that possible?_ I mumbled to myself. I looked up and no one was there. I stood up and went over to where my friends were standing.

"Hey" I said to all of them. they all said 'Hey' back and went back to who they were talking to. I turned around noticing that they did not want to talk to me. I went to the dance floor and started dancing. I was still bored and my feet were cramping. I contiued to dance until about 4 songs were over. !t had been at least 10 minutes so I went to sit down. I pulled of a peice of parchment from my trunk and started writing.

_**My last day of school is boring and sad. It is raining outside and I miss my friends. When I get out in the world I am going to ask Angelina if I can stay at her house for a couple days so I can just get my money together and find a job. I might ask If I can work at one of Fred and George's joke shops. I want to see Oliver but I am not going to get my hopes up. **_

_**Seamus wants to be an Auror. I wish he didn't. If he does, what if he dies? I dont want him too.**_

_**Draco has spiked the butterbeer, and half the crowd here is drunk. Crabbe and Goyle are sitting there laughing at all the drunk people. I know what your asking, Where is Mconagall? Well, she is out of the school on school business but when she gets back she will probably hav a hint at who did it.**_

_**I am bored and have 25 minutes left. Hopefully by the time I finish this letter It will be time to go.**_

_**Let me explain Oliver,**_

_**Age:21**_

_**Sex:Male(Well we hope!)**_

_**Hair:Brown,Short, And Silky!**_

_**Eyes:Choclate brown**_

_**Size: Tall,Thin,Muscular, but not too muscular**_

_**Favorite color: Gold**_

_**Job:Puddlemeire United!**_

_**End.**_

**_Yes, I know what your thinking! Hot!(AN: Well at least some of you...)I wish he would've noticed me more. I mean we have alot in common but he is too obsessed with Quidditch to even notice me. Well, now that I'm an adult I need to pass him by and move on. Goodbye Oliver Wood(AN:Thats What she thinks!)..._**

Time is running really low now, 15 minutes. I left and sat down on my trunk and patted my owl. I waited for 15 minutes and the Entrance Hall started filling up. It was Time.

The Doors opened at the world was open to me I walked out of the doors and I was free. I was a free woman.

**AN:This is my second storie my first one stunk so I deleted it. This chapter is boring but I swear it will get better! Trust me! If you like the first chapter tell me cause i need to know if i should continue...which i am no matter what you say!Oh ok if everyone hates it then ok...i will stop it...**

**RoxieWeasley**


	2. Chapter 2 My New Roommate

_**The Life After**_

**Chapter 2**

**My New Roommate**

I walked onto the train, put my trunk away, and found me a compartment. I took out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Angelina to see if I could stay with her.

When I let Lane (My Owl) out to send the letter, I left the compartment to find my friends.I looked everywhere and every friend I saw had a full compartment, so I didn't want to interuppt them. Finally, I gave up and went back to my compartment. When I got there, someone was sitting in it. Draco Malfoy. "Get Out." I said in a very low voice. "Why should I?" he said. _He is so dead. _I looked up at my trunk to see that one of the latches were open. _I distictly remember latching all of the latches. That must mean one thing. _"What did you do?" I said, My arms crossing and my leg blocking their way out. "Nothing." Draco said while ready to panic. I raised an eyebrow at him while he stared at me. I didn't want him going through my trunk if it was the last thing he did. I ran up to him and pushed him against the window. "Tell Me NOW..." I said. This is going to be good. "What did you do?" I repeated. My patience wall just fell. I slapped him and he slapped me back and I lost grip. He kissed me on the lip and ran. _OH NO YOU DIDN'T!_ I thought. I turned around and ran towards the way he left. "Get back here!" I stopped running and went back to my compartment hoping no one was in it. Luckily, there wasn't. I grabbed my water and gulped it down. I shuddered_. He may be hot, but he is a big jerk._ I changed and laid down. The world got darker and darker until it was completely dark.

I woke up to a long sqeak. I sat up, straighted my hair, and stood up.

We were there.

I walked off the train and sat down on the nearest, empty bench. I sat and waited for Lane to get back. I finally saw a white and brown thing coming toward me. It kept flying until it hit me. I unrapped the letter that was tied to its leg and read:

_**Dear Katie,**_

**_I would love for you to stay for a couple of days! We live in the mansion on Jinchie Road._** **_If you need directions then just owl me. I'm sure you know where it is though. Me and Fred have been married for 5 months now. Its sad you missed the wedding. I have more bad news. Alica and Lee Jordan are married too, but George is dating still. Man, you missed alot. Well, I gotta get back to the closet winks. Bye!_**

_**Lot Of Luv!**_

_**Angelina**_

I still had my eyes on the paper as I read "_Mansion on Jinchie Road"_. _Jinchie Road, Jinchie Road...hm..._ I thought, _Man, where is-- OH...MY...GOD! The Helen Mansion? That is one big house! Oh YEAH! I get to stay in a big house, I get to stay in a big house!_ I thought this while moving my hand in circular motions.

----------------------------

I had left for the Helen Mansion. Oh, sorry the _'Weasley Mansion'_. I cant WAIT! _Wait a minute. _I stopped walking and pulled out the letter. _Fred...Lee...Alica...Oh, here we go! George is dating...I wonder who._

I kept walking until I reached the mansion.

_**DING DONG!**_

"Hi!" I said. Angelina smiled and hugged me without saying anything. "I will take that as a 'Hello.'" I said as we walked upstairs and into the guest room. I put my trunk on my bed and turned around to see Angelina still smiling. "What?" I said immitating her smile. "Oh, nothing. I just invited the old Quidditch team over. Hey, do you still have that crush on Oliver?" she said losing her smile and putting one hand on her hip and one hand pointing at me. "What do you think? Its been four years since I've seen him and what do I know about him?Squat." as I said this I felt my heart saying somthing so I decided to mentally talk to it(AN: Italics is her mind bold is her heart.)**You BIG...FAT...LIAR**(AN:Well geesh her heart is really mean!)**Why didn't you tell her?**_Beacause She and I dont have much in our friendship left! Its been at least 3 years since I'v seen her she probably doesnt even remember a whole lot about me anyways._** SO! Why dont you test her out tonight. See if she does still know you.**

"Oh."she continued, "Well, thats good 'cause we dont know where he lives so we couldn't invite him." she finished. I nodded and heard another ding dong. "Oh! That must be Alica and Lee!" she opened the door and let them in. We all hugged, well at least me, Lee, and Alica. We all went into the living room and sat down.

_**DING DONG!**_

_I swear, thats starting to get annoying._ I thought as Angelina ran to the door. _That must me George and his girl. _As soon as I thought that George and a black- haired girl walked in. She was verry pretty.She had her long, black hair put back in a bun and was very thin. she was wearing a pink tank-top with a jean jacket on top, and blue jeans with pink converses. I personally liked her style. "Hi!" I said as they sat down. "Hey, the girl said. as so did George. For some odd reason, we started staring at each other. George noticed this. "Oh, Katie this is Kelly, Kelly Lane and Kelly this is Katie Bell.". We broke our stare and stared at the tea Angelina had given us.

We talked for a while when Alica had brought up the subject. Oliver Wood. "So, you've heard of him, Kelly?" Alica said to Kelly, who nodded. "How?" I said though I knew the answer. "Well, first of all I know him from school and I know him now because he is a famous Quidditch player." she said to me. "You went to Hogwarts?" I said. "Yea...I don't know if you remember I had to be sorted with the first years because my I was transferred for Beauxbaton's and began in my third year." she explained. I felt horrible. _What if this girl doesn't like me. Will George not like me if she doesn't like me? _I thought. "Oh yeah!" I said. I still had no clue who she was. She smiled at me and said, " I was one of the Ravenclaw chasers?" she said I smiled and said that I said I remembered who she was. She rolled her eyes, still smiling. George bent over and kissed her on the cheek. My smile grew wider. I was happy for them. George found himself a nice girl.

I finally became night when I learned that everybody was sleeping over. I would have to share a room with Kelly since Fred, George, and Lee were sharing and Alica and Angelina were sharing.

Kelly and I were changing and when we both walked out she was wearing a black tank-top with bronze shorts as I was wearing a red tank-top and gold shorts. We giggled and sat down in one of the two beds(Angelina took out the double bed and put in two singles.).

"You know I dont care If you don't remember me. I wasn't that famous anyway." Kelly said forming a smile. I opened my mouth to talk but just closed it back again. She had caught me. I dont know who she is and where she came from but shes really cool.

We talked longer and got to know each other quite well, then Kelly went and laid down in her bed. I was half-asleep when she spoke, "Do you like Oliver? she said. _Should I tell her?_ I thought so hard for so long that finally she spoke up again, "Do you like Oliver?" she repeated. "Yes." I sat up and started speaking again. "Are you going to tell Angelina and Alica? 'Cause I dont want them to know."

Why? she said.

"Because" as I said this, Kelly sat up.

"Why? I mean, there your best friends. Shouldn't they deserve to know?"

"Well, I haven't seen them for years and they barely know anything about me now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because at dinner, They talked about Oliver. they know I dont like to talk about Oliver." I sighed.

She looked at me like Crabbe and Goyle did when I hit Draco, but with a much prettier face.

"Hows it like dating George?"I said.

"Fun, romantic,sweet, busy." she said

"Why busy?" I questioned.

"Well, The Weasley Wizard Weezes are selling fast and He has to be their 24-7."

"Oh." I said.

We laid our heads back on our pillows and went to sleep.

--------------------------

The next morning I was the first one up. I got up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I made some toast and went to the living room with the food. I sat down on the couch turned on the 60'' TV and turned it to the muggle news. "Eh. This is boring." I said to myself while turning it again to _'Music Videos' _on VH1(Im an American!). The song that was playing was, _'Call Me When Your Sober' By Evanescence._ "Thats a good song" someone said, I turned my head to see who it was but no one was there. "Yeah." I responded. Kelly came out from the corner and smiled. "Morning" she said. I nodded and turned my head. Kelly walked into the kitchen and took out a pan. She turned the oven on and took out the milk, pancake mix, a bowl, and one egg. She poured the pancake mix in the bowl, cracked the egg, poured the yolk in the bowl and pour some milk in and started mixing. "I'm guessing your making pancakes?" I said. "Yep! It's my specialty." she responded. "What the cooking or the pancakes?" I joked still watching the videos. "Both."

"I smell something good!" a voice called from afar. _One of the Weasley twins!_ I thought.

And sure enough, Fred Weasley came running into the kitchen.

"How can you? I haven't even started the cooking." Kelly said.

"It doesn't have to be food." he protested.

Kelly poured the batter onto the pan and the smell of pancakes filled the room.

"Ahhh..." Fred sniffed the air and continued to talk.

"Do you do this every morning?" he said.

"Yep." she said.

"And do you do that every morning of your vacations?" he said pointing at me.

"Yeah, pretty much."

We all laughed. "If you do this everymorning I gotta make you my sister-in-law. George!" he yelled walking towards one of the Guest rooms. He turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. "Why? What does Anges do in the morning?" I said now picking up a magazine and reading it. "She orders pizza. Sad, I know." he said frowning. "Oh, you have to get tired of pizza." Kelly said. "Oh, I do but its better than her cooking." he responded

We all nodded and went back to what we were doing.

"Go wake the others Fred. The food is ready."

"Great, I get stuck with the dirty job." he said while walking out of the room.

Me and Kelly laughed.

Five minutes later, we heard a scream. Alica. We both ran upstairs. We walked into the room that Alica was in and noticed there was Fred,standing in the doorway, pale. Alica in the bed with Lee Jordan. Naked. This all leads to one thing.

"WHAT? What happened?" Angelina came bursting in the room, to a slight suprise, did the same thing Fred did. "Fred you might wanna leave." Kelly said. Fred turned around, and started walking fast, fast out of that room. Kelly did the same, but still her normal skin tone. She ran to see if George was awake, opened the door, looked in, walked in and closed the door. I heard the door lock switch._ Please tell me their not going to do the same thing. _I thought. I turned to see everybody still standing there. Silent. Anyone wanna break the silence. Oh well, Alica is about to speak. "Get out please." she said in a low tone. Me and Angelina looked at each other, ran out and shut the door. We heard click-click on the lock and looked at each other again and sighed. Angelina went to her room where Fred was and repeated what Kelly did. I looked at all three doors and sighed again. I turned to walk downstairs and reached the third to last step and sat down. a cat appeared out of nowhere and sat down on my lap. I started to pet it. I was used to this, being all alone while my friends went and snogged each other in schoo. l always ended up with hanging out with someone but I doubt its going to happen today.

**_DING DONG!_**

Oh, I didn't know we were having company. Not unless its the pizza man.

I opened the door.

I was speechless. It was the one and only...Oliver Wood.

"Oh, I didn't expect you." he said.

_Rude, And why do you love him again?_ I thought to myself. I let him in. "Where is Angelina and Fred?" he said looking up at the upstairs hall, then looking down at the downstairs hallway. "Um...Upstairs." I responded with my hands on my hips. He turned around to look at me. "Whats wrong with you?" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked off. "You go ahead and go upstairs and try to catch them out of their own orld. If they will even let you in." I yelled to him. Next thing I know, I hear a door slam and A yelp. I giggled. He must of, oh I dont know, went into Alica's room. Woops...I forgot to tell him not to go in the first door. My bad.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pancake and sat down. I turned on the kitchen TV and turned it to the wizarding news. **_"Sirius Black has been spotted around Holyhead. _**I turned off the TV to the sound of clucking noises. Oliver entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What happened to all your manners?" I said to him as he shut the refridgerater door. "They left me while I was on the stairs" he responded._ Oh really! I thought that you just were completely rude when I let you in!_ I coughed. He turned and raised his eybrows. He came to the other side of the table and sat down. He gave me a evil glare and smiled. "I happened to come here because I have put out an ad saying I need a new roommate, and someone has accepted." I spit out the milk that was in my mouth. "You dont happen to live on 766 Aloam Road do you?" I said my eyes wide, wide open. "Uh...Yeah. How did you know that?" he said with one eyebrow raised now. "I uh...accepted." I gave him his answer that he forever wanted. More sarcaism. "WHAT?" he yelled. _I am acutally happy. _I thought. Well, that answers my question to if my roommate was a nice guy or not. I dont know. Kelly came into the kitchen and screamed. "What do you want?" he yelled at her. He turned his head to see who it was. He stood up as quick as soon as he saw who she was. "Hi." he said. "Oh, so he says hi to you." I said throwing my hands up in the air and leaving. I stopped at the door and turned around. I got perfect veiw of Oliver kissing her hand. George is going to be mad. She pulled her hand from his grip she frowned at him and walked away. "What was that for?" he said. "She has a boyfriend." I said.

"Who?"

"George"

"Oh."

"What did you plan on?"

"Taking her out."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!"

"Good Luck with that..." I finally finished that annoying conversation.

"Your my new roommate, eh?" he said. "Yea." I said, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "So, we should go."

"What?"

"Your my new roomate, so we live together, so we should go."

" But I dont have my money put together!"

"Your my friend, you dont have to pay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I ran upstairs to get my stuff. I got Halfway down the hall with my trunk when Alica stopped me. "Where are you going?" she said. "Home." I responded. She looked downstairs and Oliver was standing there smiling. "Go get'em" she said.

------------------------

When we got to Oliver's flat we sat down in the living room.

"Sorry that I didn't say hi, its just I really needed to talk to Fred and Angelina." he said. He was pacing in front of his fireplace and it made me nervous. I don't know but it just did. "Why did you need to talk to them so badly?" I wondered. "Oh, It was business. It would be boring to you." he said. I didn't want to fight with him. "Oh, ok." I sighed, laying down on the couch. "Well, why dont I show you to your room?" he said. He lead me to a fairly big room with Red Pillows and White sheets. It had red walls and a nightstand with one white lamp. There was a cute walk-in closet and a small TV. "I like this room. It's comfy, yet not to small." I said dopping my trunk on the floor. "Well, I am glad you like it. Now let me show you to my room." He opened the door to his room for her to see. It was pretty much the same thing but white and choclate brown, and a bigger TV. Not that I cared because there was a 50'' out in the living room. "Well, let me go put my stuff away." I walked out of his room and into mine. I un-latched my trunk and put my stuff in the closet when I was done I had put on day clothes. I put on my solid navy blue t- shirt, and my jean shorts. I was off to live with Oliver Wood.

**That was my Second Chapter Hope you like it! Oh and thanx to IvyMalfoy! She helped me with the name! You should read her stories there really good! Plz give me good reviews its going to get good in the next chapter!(you:how many times are you going to say that before if really gets good? me:I dunno?)**

**Roxie Weasley**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

_**The Life After**_

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to the park" I said to Oliver as I grabbed my purse. "Why? You just got here." he complained. "Well you have practice and theres that little park across the street I want to check out." I said. " Well I want to spend time with you before I go to practice." He responded sticking his lower lip out at me. "You have your whole life to hang out with me. Unless you die at your Quidditch practice." I said. _What the crap? If he dies? Your thinking negative. You dont wanna say that. _I thought to myself. "Well Thank you very much. I dont think I will die but it is likley." he said putting his lower lip back in place then sticking it out again. "Well I dont want you to die, I just wanna go to the park." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine." he said crossing his arms too and turning around heading for the door.

"Fine" I said heading for the door, too.

He headed for the Puddlemere United pitch, which is to the right, while I headed for the park, which is to the left.When I got to the park, I saw my old friend Leanne. Though It's been 2 days since I have seen her I wanted to talk to her.

"Hi." I said walking to the bench she was at. I sat down and she waved. Her hair swayed in the wind and she smiled. "Find the perfect guy yet?" she said, her eyes staring at me. "No, but I live with Oliver." I said forming my own smile. Her smile grew wider. "How do you know he is not your perfect man?" she said her smile turning to a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at her. _Pfft. I wish._ "Um...no. I just live with him." I said still thinking about her words. "Whatever you say..." she smiled. I was lost in thought, _What if he is my perfect man? No, he doesn't love me and_ _if we did go out he would probably leave me for some slut. I dont want my heart to get broken. Hey, wait a minute. _I looked closer. I had seen a guy with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. Why I noticed this from afar, I have no clue. _Is that? No it couldn't be. But It IS _(AN:Yes I know what your thinking or maybe I dont...I will take A wild guess. You thinking 'WHO IS IT!!!!')! _It's Seamus Finnigan_(AN: ALL thanx to for helping me with it. Most people think his hair is dark brown but no...its sandy!:P O.K. Well, he does have brown hair in the movie but who cares!)_! Wahoo! Someone else to talk to!_

"Seamus!" I said, jumping off the bench and running to him. Me and him were never really close so we dont know much about each other but somtimes I needed someone else to talk to. "Hey, Seamus!" I yelled, still running to the spot where he was. Obviously, he didn't hear me the first time, because the second time he turned his head to see who it was. I stopped running and waved. He squinted and scrunched up his nose like he just sniffed in the smelliest smell in the world. I noticed that he was passing a Quaffle with Dean Thomas. Unfortanutely, to this event,he got hit in the head while staring at me. He passed out. _Do Quaffles hurt **that** much? Yep.Sometimes. _I thought. _Stupid, run over to him! Your the whole point he is passd out_. _GOD! Why do the people always have to get hurt because of me! There was this one time when...just get over there!_ I snapped back to life and ran to Seamus. _God! Dean must have one strong arm! Not unless Seamus is really weak and will pass out to anything that hits him...well not **anything.**_ "Merlin! What did you do!?" I yelled at Dean. Me and Dean have never met but I knew him from Ron and Seamus. "I didn't do anything! I just threw It!" he responded his eye wide open. I lifted Seamus's head onto my lap and looked at him. He had a cut on the side of his head. "Yea! Without looking!" I looked up at Dean and he was looking to his left. I looked to my right (His Left) and he was staring at a girl with long Jet-black hair and Aqua colored eyes. She had a nice tan and was really thin. I turned back to Dean who was still looking at the girl. I slapped him and he turned his head. "What was that for?" he yelled at me. I looked to my left (Dean's right) to find Leanne walking toward's us. "Well, your checking out a girl while we have a unconicus body and he is your best friend!"

"What's going on!?" Leanne had arrived.

"Oh, just a little injury." I said, between my teeth, then smiling a fake smile. I tried to hide his scar but It didn't work, I had blood seeping through my fingers. "Oh My GOD!" Leanne yelled, "What happened?" I had to explain what happened to him to her or she wouldn't let me stay over her house. _Sure, I wanted to stay at her house to stay away from Oliver, but I could risk it. Why I wanted to avoid Ol's? Uhm...because I want to stay away from his perfectly good looks. I wanted to stay as far away as possible from that Scottish hottie._ "God, Dean." I said. I shook my head and looked down at Seamus. "Let's bring him to my place." I whispered (Why had I whispered, I have no clue. I guess I just hurt me to see Seamus like that so I whispered). Dean (Only because I couldn't) picked him up and we walked across the street.

"He is hurt bad," I said to Dean as I fixed some coffee for all of them, "He will need to stay the night. Let me just get an ice pack." As I did so, I turned and walked into the living room and put the ice pack on his head. "He will probabley wake up in two hours." I said looking at Seamus. "How hard did you throw the Quaffle, Thomas?" He but his lower lip and lifted his eyes up to the ceiling. My guess is that he was thinking. "Now that I think about it, pretty hard. I guess that I just wanted to show off to that girl." he said looking back down at me. I rolled my eyes. "So your the reason why he is on my couch?" I said to him sitting down at the bright wood table, opposite of Dean."So your Katie Bell right?" he said while taking a sip of his coffee. I slapped my forhead._ Duh! You don't know him! You-- _"What am I wrong? 'Cause if I am then--."

"No! No, your not. I was just forgetting that we have never met. I just new your name because of Seamus and you took my place when I got poisened. Ron spoke about you, too." I said shaking my head. Dean smiled. _Aww...look at his smile! It's so cute!(AN:Thats my point of veiw!)_ I smiled back and he winked. _Huh? _"I have to go meet Roger Davies. So I'll leave you two to your coffee" Leanne said, slowly getting up from her chair. _What!? I know she Isn't leaving me here with Dean **alone after** he winked at me!? Wait a minute, whats he going to do? He knows nothing about me. God, please let nothing go farther than friendship!_ I walked over to the armchair next to the couch that Seamus was lying on. I looked at him. First up was his hair. His hair was silky sandy. I heard clinking noises from the kitchen which told me that Dean was putting his cup in the sink. He walked in and sat down infront of the TV. I went back to checking out Seamus._ Wait. What? I'm not checking him out, I'm just observing him...okay well maybe I...OK! I'm checking him out! He has a cute muscular body. His bum is nice looking. Whoa! Going a little to low there. Oh, who cares!_ While I was thinking this Dean seamed to notice. "Like your veiw?" he said staring at me (AN: I going to go ahead and inform you that she is not going to go out with Seamus **or** Dean they just become closer friends.). I choked. "What do you mean?" I managed to choke up. "You know what I mean. I know what your staring at. It's the first thing all girls stare at when they see a cute boy. By the way, do you like Seamus?" he said, a smile forming on his face. I was enjoying this conversation until we came to that last part. "No..." I whispered. It was true because I had my eyes set on someone else. Oliver Wood. "Oh," he whispered back, his smile fading, "Well, the reason he walked behind Ron all the time was because he was afraid that he would do somthing stupid around you. He liked you from 'Hello'"

I just sat there wide-eyed. I couldn't believe it. _Seamus **likes** me! Oh, my, god._ A tear found a pathway down my cheek. Why, I just wanted to cry. _All that time I ignored him and made fun of him. I had never noticed that he flirted with me. Maybe, this is what Oliver will feel like when he notices I flirt with him all the time. God, he is a friggin IDIOT not to notice it. I swear. _I thought. Dean noticed the tear and spoke, "Well, I guess I should be leaving then." He grabbed his black leather motorcycle jacket and went back across the street. I looked out the window and down at the park to the left. I saw dean grab his Quaffle and put his motorcycle helmet on and plopped onto his motorcycle. I watched him motor away until he was no longer able to be seen. I turned around and looked at Seamus. At that same moment It started to rain. I quickly closed the window and went over to Seamus. I looked at him and smiled. He had turned over. _Is he awake? Oh, no he is just asleep. _I thought to myself. I sat down on my knees and stared at him. Next thing I know I see lighting flash after lightning flash. It was kinda annoying. Them thunder came.

FLASH.

BAM.

FLASH!

BAM BOOOOOM!

The last one was so close. It made me jump onto my feet. I looked back at Seamus.

"What is bloody hell is he doing here!?" I heard a startled, **Scottish** voice said from afar.

I turned around to find the one and only, Quidditch Nazi, Oliver Wood. He started to talk, "Katie, why is SEAMUS FINNIGAN in **_MY_** LIVING ROOM!" he yelled. I swear, I was on the verge of tears. One finally decided to take It's risks. I tried to stop it from falling, but I was to late. Oliver slammed the front door shut. Oddly, Seamus still was asleep. I ran to my room and put a charm on it so no one could enter it. Not even using 'Alohamora!'. Then it hit me. _Why? Why was my old captain, and dearest roommate, home early? Maybe, he lied to me and went to find some slut. Oh, yeah. His coach probably cancelled practice since it was raining so hard. _I waited until I heard the door slam shut of Oliver's bedroom door. I took the charm off and walked out of my room only to find an empty room. _Oliver must of woken Seamus and told him to get out. _I peeked through the window and sure enough found Seamus walking down the street in the wet rain. Not even bothering to put on my hoodie I ran to the door and opened it. I didn't bother to take the elevator because it was slower than the going down the stairs. Yes, the stairs take a long time because I am on the 40th floor. I ran outside in the freezing cold rain and ran after Seamus calling his name.

"Seamus!" I yelled at the top of my lungs for the 5th time and he noticed me.

His plaid shirt was sticking to his skin and so were his khakis pants. He turned around at the sight of me and then turned back around, and started walking again. "Seamus, no!" I ran faster. I came close to slipping, but I didn't care. I caught up to Seamus and grabbed his arm. He stopped. "What do you want!?" he snapped, giving me a stern look. "I dont know," I said, he started to turn but I pulled him back, "but I do know that I **dont** want you to leave. Please come back to my place. If Oliver comes around I will take care of him." as soon as I said this he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. I grabbed his other hand and gave him what he wished for years. I kissed him. On the mouth. It was a very long passionate kiss. We kissed for some time and stopped to see to little kids looking up at us. They ran away as soon as they saw that we had seen them. I smiled at him and pulled him back to my house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Oh, my. I hope I haven't started somthing. _I thought as I poured Seamus some hot chocolate. "Thanks." he said as he grabbed the cup. "Well, I guess I should be leaving since it stopped raining." he said. He took the plastic cup and left.

SLAM!

No, that wasn't the flat's front door. Definetly not. "WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!" When I just thought I was able to let him go he came busting in. I just turned on the TV. "You tell me right now, Bell." I choked. _Did he just use my last name? We used our last names only if we were mad and I mean REALLY mad at each other. _I just took a sip of my cup. "I'm warning you, Bell. If you dont answer me I wont let you stay here for free. Then you wouldn't be able to afford your City house that you always wanted!" I dropped my cup. _Did he just say 'City House' ? Um...no. I do not want a city house. That means he doesn't remember anthing about me! _"Wow, these last few years have changed you, Wood." He stopped breathing. His eyes widened. "First, you become the nicest guy. Then, you pay no attention to me. Now, you know nothing about me. So why dont we just end the friendship we never had!" I yelled. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears decided to stream down my face. I dropped to my knees and started crying harder. I needed comfort. He woldn't give me comfort so who would. I felt arms crawl around my waist and pick me up. I turned around and Oliver, sorry at this moment I couldn't forgive him, I mean Wood was standing there. His arms were outstretched and were ready to hug. I ran to the window to the sound of tap, tap, tap. He put his arms down and frowned. I opened the window and let Lane in. I untied the letter and read it. "I'm invited to George's house." I said as I skimmed It again to see if It told me to invite Oliver. Unfortunately, It did. "Am I invited?" he said. "No." I said.

"Well, then read it aloud." he said.

"Alright. Dear..."

_**Dear Katie,**_

_**Me and George Invite you to stay with us for a week. We expect more fun than we had at Angelina's house. We need to have you at our new lake house (96 Wasp Drive) at 9:30 a.m. Monday!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kelly Lane**_

"Who's Kelly?" he said at the end of the letter. "She's George's new girlfriend. She use to go to Hogwarts, she was in Ravenclaw." I said seperating the words. "No clue." he said going back to his room. I went to my room to pack because tomorrow was Monday. When I was done packing, I threw my trunk down on the ground and laid down on my bed. I thought, _Hm..maybe I should read the letter the wright way and invite him? I mean I -- _"How are you going to get to their house?" I said to myself not wanting to finish my thought. "Well, you could go by car, or Portkey." a voice said coming from the door "Heres an alarm, you'll need to get up early If your going. I can take you. You probably want to go by portkey and you don't know were any of the portkeys are so I could show you." he suggested. I blinked at him. He just stared and threw an alarm at me. I put the alarm on my nightstand and set it. "Fine." I said and reached for my duffle bag that I put some of my stuff in. I pulled out my laptop and sat up. . "I need to talk to you." he said. He walked in and shut the door. This time gently."What?" I said. "Well, your right." he said he sat down on the other end of the bed.

"About what?" I said.

"That I really dont know much about you anymore. Can we start over?" he said. I was shocked. That was one thing I never wanted him to say.

"Sure. Hi, I'm Katie Bell." I said smiling and holding my hand out.

He looked at the hand and shook it.

"I'm Oliver Wood, but I would like to say one thing." he said as we shook hands.

"Whats that?"

"I didn't mean _that_ far back. I meant when you started living with me."

"Oh."

"Katie Bell, Will you go to the Three Broomsticks with me for Lunch next Tuesday?"

"I would love to, and Oliver Wood, would you go to that lake house with me?"

"I thought I wasn't invited."

"Oh, right. Let me read the letter the wright way."

**_"Dear Katie,_**

**_We were hoping that you and Oliver could come to our house for supper one night and maybe stay for a week_**. **_You will love the Lake house that we got. It's Beautiful. It has a pool, lake, tanning bed, and 2 beautiful bedrooms. Of course Me and George will share a bedroom and you and Oliver will share the other one."_**

"Wait! Whoa, _we _have to share a bedroom." he interupted, ponting at me and then himself. "Yes. Just let me read and you'll understand." I said turning my head and rolling my eyes so he couldn't see.

_**"Well, you dont have to share a bed. We will put two twin beds in there. Not unless you want to share a bed. We will have B-BQ and Angelina and Alica are invited they are not staying for a week but they are coming for the B-BQ. We have a 80'' TV and you will hopefully like it. We bought 12 acres and put in a Quidditch pitch. No one will have to get up early or anything but you can play Quidditch whenever you want. The lake is nice and warm over the summer so you can enjoy that. The pool is clear and comes with a hot tub. We expect fun and no fights.**_

_**Your Friend, Kelly**_

_**P.S. Address: 80 Floram Drive."**_

"You even lied about the address?" he said when I was done with the letter. "Yea. I just didn't want you to come and follow me." I said putting the letter in the purse. "Oh. Ok, well I am going." he said, lifting his head higher and looking at me up and down. " I am too but I am agreeing to the twin beds. Either that or your sleeping on the floor." I said. I shut my laptop and got up from the bed. "So we having dinner or what?" I said and walked out my room and into the kitchen. "I can't cook can you?" Oliver said. I looked in the freezer. "Merlin! You don't even have hamburger meat?" I said and turned my head to look at him. He was sitting on the couch. "Look in the _very_ back" he said, propping his feet up and watching TV. I looked in the very back and there was no hamburger meat, but there was lobster. "Go take a shower and put on some nice clothes" I said to him. "Why?" he said, never taking his eyes off the TV. "Just do it." I said as I took a black table cloth. He got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "So, what are you planning?" I jumped to a familiar voice. George. "Nothing, If you and Kelly would to join us, that would be wonderful. How did you get here?" I said, putting a candel in the middle of the table. "Apparated. Kelly and I can't join you because we are going out on a private dinner tonight and I am going to go down on one knee." he said. I dropped the fork that was in my hand and ran over and hugged him. "I have to go take a shower and change so, bye." he waved his hand goodbye, and snapped his finger. _I need to learn how to do that._ I bent down and picked up the fork I dropped. I straighted up to find Oliver Wood. He was not wearing a tuxedo but a polo shirt and khaki capris with sandals on his feet. I set the table and went into the bathroom, only to find it dirtier than ever. "Oliver Alvin Wood! Can you at least put your clothes in the dirty laundrey basket. It's not that hard." I said (I took muggle studies so I know what abunch of this stuff is!). "Sorry." he said. I got in the shower. When I got out of the shower I put on some jeans from hollister and a purple shirt with a yellow undershirt. I thought I looked nice in this outfit so wanted him to wait until I was done getting ready. I put on some lip gloss and exited the bathroom. Oliver was sitting at the table fidgeting with his tablecloth.I stood in the hallway and walked to the counter. i made a plate of buttered lobster for each of us and sat down. I gave him his plate and started eating. We talked for a little bit and when supper was over we both went to bed because we had to leave early in the morning.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ok i kno that chapter was pointless but the next chapter will be better trust me.I have a great idea.please review.**

**RoxieWeasley**


End file.
